The Big Sacrifice
by Varian4eves
Summary: When the Ghostly Girl threatens their kids, Varian and Cassandra sacrifice themselves


In 1521, Toby was reading a big book. Lara went up to him.

Lara: Toby, what are you reading?

Toby: Oh, this unreal book dad wrote about the black rocks. How did they appear? And are they still around today?

Lara: The black rocks are dangerous. They are still around… I saw them when Anxelin invited me over for tea. However… they're quite intriguing.

Varian and Cassandra overheard.

Varian: They may be intriguing Lara -

Cassandra: But they're off limits. I still have some of that dangerous power of the black rocks' moonstone opal I stupidly took because of some insane spirit telling me to. I intend to only use the powers for emergencies from here on out.

Toby: Wait - mother, YOU came in contact with the black rocks?

Cassandra: Those were dark times, son. I was young, foolish, and stupid. I thought having ultimate power would allow me to have my own destiny. But turns out, I hurt all my friends in the process. Especially… Rapunzel.

Lara: Well, maybe I want that ultimate power! I really want to dine at the Snuggly Duckling, but they all kicked me out because I'm too young! Getting a little bit of that moonstone power would make those dumb thugs think twice!

Varian: You don't want to eat there! It's riddled with germs!

Cassandra: Not only that, you don't want to make the same mistakes I did.

Toby: Mom's right. However, I can still be close to the rocks...for scientific purposes?

Varian: Absolutely not! It was those rocks that also encased my father in amber!

Toby looked shocked.

Toby: You said grandpa Quirin died in a shipwreck!

Varian: True, but I was 15 when he got encased in that stuff! I was devastated…

Cassandra: Besides, those rocks are incredibly deadly. I almost died!

Varian: But then I gave mi-lady a true love's kiss and she came back as good as new!

Varian kissed Cassandra on the cheek, to Toby and Lara looking disgusted.

Toby: Eeeyuck…

Lara: Yeah! Get a room!

Varian and Cassandra chuckled and left.

Lara: Okay. We are getting to those rocks. Tonight.

Toby: Oh, I am in!

~ ~ ~

At dinner, Toby and Lara snuck out and made it to the black rocks that were located near Rapunzel and Eugene's castle.

Toby: These are the rocks that are sure to give you powers if you desire. Dad told me about these while we did our daily alchemy experiments…

Lara: I dunno. Mom said she had bad experiences with these things. I'm starting to get some chills. Is it cold out here, or is it just me?

Toby shrugged as some evil laughter followed.

Toby: Sis, did you hear that?

Lara: Nooo…I'm scared...let's get outta here.

Toby: YOU'RE scared?! Really?

Lara nodded as a black figure came out of the shadows.

Toby and Lara turned around and faced the creature, who looked like a ghostly girl wearing a long dress and had her hair in two side buns and was all purple and black.

Lara: Waaaaait a minute… I know who you are! You're Zhan Tiri, that same spirit that manipulated my mom!

Zhan Tiri: Yeah… It's good to be back! Those black rocks were calling me. I knew Cassandra was still around and I want my revenge!

Toby: Well you're not getting to her! Our mom will NEVER let you hurt her again!

Zhan Tiri smirked.

Zhan Tiri: Well, she might not. But might you consider, that she's done nothing for you.

Toby: What are you talking about?

Zhan Tiri: You should know. Toby, she never let you explore the dark kingdom to get some new elixirs for an experiment.

Toby: Wait - how'd you know my name?

Zhan Tiri: And Lara… You weren't allowed to go camping with Anxelin in a town away from Corona.

Lara: Wait - how'd you know that?

Zhan Tiri scoffed.

Zhan Tiri: Please. I've been observing you two pathetic beings for months. Now you can do two things for me… Betray your two little...princess friends. And destroy your parents.

Toby and Lara looked at each other confused and frightened.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Cassandra, Varian, Victor, and Ginny all finished up dinner.

Cassandra: Lara and Toby missed dinner!

Varian: Yeah. Per Victor's suggestion, we waited for them...but that was an HOUR ago.

Victor: Hey, that IS the polite thing to do after all!

Ginny: Yeah. Where are they?

Cassandra: I don't know. Will you kids find them? In the meantime, your father and I will make some blueberry pie for dessert to lure them back…

Victor: Like that'll work.

Varian: Well, we can at least try.

Victor: Whatever… Come on, Ginny. Let's find them. They can't be far.

Victor and Ginny left.

Cassandra: Should I be concerned? What if Toby and Lara are in danger?

Varian: Come on, Cassie. What could happen?

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, the ghostly girl known as Zhan Tiri was still hassling Toby and Lara.

Zhan Tiri: So, will you do those things for me? I can do great things for you.

Lara: I don't know what you take us for, but I don't think so!

Zhan Tiri: Oh? So, Lara, you don't want the VIP treatment at the Snuggly Duckling?

Lara raised her eyebrows.

Zhan Tiri: And Toby, you want to learn more about these fine black rocks, don't you?

Toby: Yes, but -

Zhan Tiri: Then it's settled. You two will work well doing these things for me. And Lara, I may even give you moonstone powers of your own!

Victor and Ginny overheard and went up to the Ghostly Girl.

Victor: NOT SO FAST!

Zhan Tiri: Oh, I forgot. More kids.

Victor: Your reign of terror has come to an end!

Ginny: Yeah! Mother's told us about you!

Zhan Tiri grinned evilly and snapped her fingers.

Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby all fell down into a deep ditch.

Victor: You won't get away with this!

Zhan Tiri: Oh, I already HAVE!

The Ghostly Girl teleported out.

Lara: This is bad, you guys…

Toby: Yeah! Let's try screaming for help!

Ginny: Good idea!

Victor: MOM! DAD!

Lara: HELP US!

Ginny: HELLLLLLP!

Toby: MOMMY! DADDY!

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Varian and Cassandra could hear the kids screaming.

Cassandra: Does that sound like?

Varian: THE KIDS! We need to rescue them!

Varian took out his latest invention - a tracking device - and headed north.

Cassandra followed him.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Victor saw his parents coming their way.

Victor: I think mom and dad are coming to help us!

Varian and Cassandra noticed the ditch and saw the kids.

Cassandra: KIDS! How'd this happen?!

Varian: We need to get you out of there!

A familiar voice echoed: I wouldn't do that if I were you…

Varian and Cassandra turned around to see the Ghostly Girl.

Cassandra: Zhan Tiri. I knew YOU'D be behind this…

Varian: Yeah! Now go back to your little prison in the underworld, demon!

Zhan Tiri: Heh, it's just like old times, my friends.

Varian: Just let our kids go and we can go our separate ways.

Zhan Tiri smirked.

Zhan Tiri: Fine! I'll let them go.

She snapped her fingers again and Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby were now back above ground.

Zhan Tiri: But now I must finish this! And YOU!

Zhan Tiri flashed away, then came back with a killing look in her eyes.

Cassandra: Well, now I promised I wouldn't use these powers again, but…

Cassandra manipulated the black rocks all around her and started shooting black rock projectiles to the Ghostly girl, who just dodged them all.

Varian: It's a good thing I always come prepared!

Varian reached for some mini potions in his pocket and tossed them towards the Ghostly Girl, who dodged them again.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, at the castle, Rapunzel, Eugene, Anxelin, and Ruby were eating cake up in the main tower.

Rapunzel: This is the best cake ever! Eugene, you really outdid yourself!

Eugene: Well, why have the baker do it when you can just do it yourself?!

Anxelin observed the battle down below.

Anxelin: Mom, dad! Look!

Rapunzel: Oh dear… I think that's Varian!

Eugene: And Cassandra!

Ruby looked down.

Ruby: AND… Zhan Tiri!

Rapunzel and Eugene eyed Ruby.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

Ruby: Oh, like I haven't read your journal before, mom!

Rapunzel gasped.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, the battle was still going strong.

Zhan Tiri: That's the best you got?! You two are so doomed.

Zhan Tiri blasted lightning bolts out of her hands and aimed it towards Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby, who were huddled together and looked scared.

Varian nudged Cassandra, who turned around and looked terrified.

Cassandra: NO!

Cassandra jumped and shielded the kids, but then got hit with the lightning bolts.

Varian looked horrified.

Varian: Cassandra! NO!

The Ghostly Girl laughed evilly.

Zhan Tiri: Say goodbye to your precious family, Varian!

Zhan Tiri blasted more lightning bolts out of her hands and aimed it towards the kids again.

Varian: NOOOO!

Varian lept and shielded the kids, but got hit by the lightning bolts.

The Ghostly Girl grinned evilly.

Zhan Tiri: YES! I finally got them after all these years!

Zhan Tiri laughed evilly and teleported out.

Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby noticed their parents on the ground dead and not moving.

Victor: NO! Mom, Dad! WHY?!

Lara began crying.

Lara: I can't believe they sacrificed themselves...for us!

Ginny: I know!

Toby: What do we do now?

Victor: Well, we can't tell anyone about this…

Lara: Are you crazy, Victor?

Victor: If people know we're now orphans, people will pity us. Remember what happened to Angry and Red?

Ginny: Who are Angry and Red?

Victor: Exactly! When they were only 11, they got discouraged about being treated differently throughout the kingdom and left Corona… Now who knows what happened to them!

Lara: But Victor. Who will take care of us now?

Victor: I will! Yeah, I have babysat for you youngsters before, don't you forget that! Being a dad is just the same thing!

Lara: If you say so. But what do we do about…

Lara pointed to the bodies of Varian and Cassandra.

Victor: Leave that to me.

~ ~ ~

Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby made it home.

Victor and Lara laid the bodies of Varian, then Cassandra on the couch.

Victor: There. Now it looks like they've been asleep.

Lara: I still say this is insane. What if the king and queen come by to have tea with mom and dad, and then notice they're not responding to them, and…

Lara began to panic.

Toby: Again, Lara. This isn't like you.

Lara: OF COURSE this isn't like me! Zhan Tiri KILLED our parents!

Victor: Correction. They sacrificed THEMSELVES.

Lara rolled her eyes.

Lara: Spare me the details. My point is, I'm nothing without them. Especially mother.

Toby: And I'm nothing without father.

Ginny: And I'm nothing without BOTH of them!

Ginny burst into tears.

Victor: Come on! I KNOW we can get through this!

Lara: Okay. Maybe we should. I mean, what would mother want?

Victor: Then it's a plan!

~ ~ ~

A few days ago, someone was knocking at the door.

Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby awoke and answered the door.

It was Rapunzel and Eugene.

Victor bowed.

Victor: Queen Rapunzel! King Eugene!

Rapunzel: Victor, I already told you millions of times, you don't have to bow to us.

Eugene: Yeah! It's so stuffy!

Victor: I know… So, what brings you here?

Rapunzel: Well, your mother, father, Eugene and I promised to have tea on Saturday and catch up a little. We just wanted to confirm the invitation...

Eugene: Yeah! So, where is ol' Varitos?

Victor: Well...they're sleeping now. Yeah, dad stayed up all night working in his lab and mother was feeling ill…

Rapunzel: Aw, well, will they be able to talk soon?

Victor: Well, in a little bit-

Ginny: They can't!

Eugene: Why not!?

Ginny: Well, they sacrificed themselves when Zhan Tiri tried to kill us all!

Rapunzel and Eugene looked shocked.

Rapunzel: They WHAT?! Oh, you poor things!

Rapunzel hugged Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby.

Rapunzel: Well, you kids can come stay with us as long as you want!

Eugene: Usually I don't always agree with these rash decisions of hers, but I invite you to stay at the castle for as long as you want!

Victor: Well, we'd be...glad to.

Rapunzel: Oh, yay! Come on! Let's go!

Rapunzel and Eugene left.

Victor: What did we get ourselves into?

Lara shrugged.

~ ~ ~

After a carriage ride from Maximus and Fidella, they all finally reached the castle.

Victor: You know, you don't have to do this, Queen.

Rapunzel: Yes I do! You kids looked petrified. I was petrified! Seeing you suffer.

Eugene: Besides, you know Anxelin and Ruby, so this will be fun!

Ginny: Yeah it will!

They stepped out of the carriage.

Ruby and Anxelin came out and looked confused.

Ruby: Mother, I thought you were going to get me a pony so I can ride one myself!

Rapunzel: I'm sorry, but I have something even better instead. Meet your new roommates!

Anxelin noticed Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby.

Anxelin: Wow. Where are your parents, guys?

Victor: Well. Mom and dad sacrificed themselves when the Ghostly Girl tried to kill us all.

Lara: And the queen here seemed to think we couldn't handle ourselves on our own.

Ginny: But we CAN'T and that's the truth!

Toby: The real world is scary!

Ruby: But Mooooommmm! Why are THEY staying here? I can't have my castle shared with a bunch of commoners!

Rapunzel: Now Ruby. You know what happened.

Eugene: It's going to be fun. I hope.

Ruby eyed Eugene.

Eugene: What I mean is… We should accept the fact that they're going to live here forever!

Victor: Forever?

Eugene: Well, of course! Where else are you going to go?

Victor: Well, you know this won't be the worst place to live.

Lara: Yeah. We'll be nice and safe here!

~ ~ ~

A few days later, Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby got used to living in Rapunzel and Eugene's castle.

Victor: Maybe this isn't so bad. We're still together.

Lara: I know. Zhan Tiri could've tried to pit us all against each other.

Ginny: But we're still together all in one piece.

Toby: And thank goodness for that!

The siblings all toasted their glasses.

Victor: Of course, the egg nog here is superb!

Lara: And a toast to that!

They all toasted their glasses again.

~ ~ ~

1 week later:

Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby were getting used to their new home.

Victor: This place isn't so bad! Sure we lost our parents, but we are still together.

Lara: Yeah, and let's hope there'll be no more surprises from that awful Zhan Tiri!

Ginny: Don't remind me! I had a nightmare last night that she came back and ate my brains!

Victor: Thank goodness it's just a dream. She is never going to return again.

Just then, an ominous thunder clapped in the castle.

Lara: Tell me it isn't...

A black figure similar to the one that showed up before came out from the shadows.

It was the Ghostly Girl, better known as Zhan Tiri.

Zhan Tiri: I'm baaaaaaaack! Missed me?

Ginny: Uhhhh, Rapunzel... Eugene...

Zhan Tiri: Don't bother fetching those...people. They're a bit tied up!

Zhan Tiri smirked and summoned Rapunzel and Eugene, who were tied up.

Rapunzel: Kids! Help!

Eugene: You've got this...we believe in you!

Zhan Tiri: Ugh! I can't stand their stupid voices!

She flashed some duct tape on their mouths.

Zhan Tiri: Okay. Now where were we?

Lara: You don't scare me anymore! I WILL get revenge for you killing my parents!

Zhan Tiri: Awww, how sweet! Well, see if you can dodge THIS!

She shot out particles of the black rocks.

The kids all dodged.

Victor: You know, I think we're going to need some backup...

Just then, Anxelin and Ruby came in and noticed everything.

Ruby: THIS is Zhan Tiri! Oh...well... I - I...

Ruby started to leave.

Toby: Wait! Ruby, Anxelin, help us!

Anxelin: Come on, sis! I have something that could help...

Anxelin held up an old book.

Ruby chuckled.

Ruby: A BOOK! A BOOK will get rid of Zhan Tiri!? Yeah right!

Zhan Tiri: Yeah! Might as well give up now!

Anxelin: You'd be surprised... Toby - CATCH!

She threw the book towards Toby, who leaped up and caught it.

Toby looked at the book.

Toby: This isn't just any book! It's the rarest prison for holding any evil spirits! It must work for Zhan Tiri!

Toby opened up the book and read the incantation listed on the first page.

Toby: You caused so much damage. Go back where you belong...away from here. Away from here. Inside this book, you'll now call home.

A bright light glimmered and pushed Zhan Tiri towards the book.

Zhan Tiri: This isn't over! I'll be back! Oh, I'll be-

The book swallowed up Zhan Tiri.

Toby closed up the book.

Toby: Now, let's rescue Rapunzel and Eugene!

Ruby: Way ahead of you...

Ruby untied Rapunzel and Eugene, and got the tape off their mouths.

Rapunzel: Oh, kids! Are you okay?

Eugene: That was scary! I didn't think I was going to make it.

Ginny: But we're all glad you did!

Anxelin: And I'm glad we're all in one piece!

Toby: And we don't have to worry about Zhan Tiri anymore because...

Toby chucked the book imprisoning Zhan Tiri in the nearby fireplace.

Rapunzel: Good idea... It was getting a bit chilly in here...

Eugene started the fire place and the kids all sat beside the fire.

Now Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby lived happily ever after living safely with the queen and king and Anxelin and Ruby, and Corona was never in peril again.


End file.
